Thoughts of the Bear
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This fic (except for the end) is from the point of view of the Teddiursa-turned-Ursaring from the "UnBEARable" episode. It explains possible reasons behind its actions. Please review!


Thoughts of the Bear  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic, except for the end, is from the point of view of the Ursaring-who-used-to-be-a-Teddiursa from the "UnBEARable" episode. It's basically its thoughts. This may sound like a Teddiursa-bashing fic at first, but it isn't. (Remember my profile: I don't character-bash.) This is merely how I think the bear Pokemon thought, which would explain why it framed the other Pokemon. So now, you can read the fanfic.  
  
***  
  
  
  
I'm an Ursaring now, but I used to be a Teddiursa...and boy, did I lead the good life as a Teddiursa.  
  
I had it made. Every time a trainer came along, I merely put on my charm, and the trainer, if he/she judged Pokemon by how cute they looked, immediately took a liking to me.  
  
Then, I'd come along, steal the trainers' stuff to help me survive, and blame it on the other Pokemon. Then, when I got bored, I'd leave.  
  
I know, you probably think I should just forage for food like any other Pokemon.  
  
Well, nobody asked you what you think!  
  
Actually, I hate foraging for food. I know, I'm lazy.  
  
So what?  
  
I am what I am.  
  
But now I'm an Ursaring, and not a Teddiursa.  
  
Wonder why?  
  
It all started when that red-headed girl and her friends came along. I just put on my charm, and presto! The girl was gushing over me like a beggar gushing over prosperity. Not that we have a lot of beggars in the Pokemon world, mind you, considering how close to a utopia the Pokemon world is.  
  
So I got to go along with that girl and her friends.  
  
Then, I went to phase two.  
  
I ate some of their food, and then put the wrapper in Totodile's hand. I then shed big crocodile (fake) tears, as that saying goes.  
  
What happened next was just as I'd planned. The red-headed girl found me so cute that it didn't occur to her to give both me _and_ Totodile the benefit of the doubt, as a reasonable-thinking person would have done considering that the only "evidence" was a wrapper in the hand.  
  
She immediately accused Totodile of having stolen the food.  
  
Then that black-haired boy with the red cap said it did look kind of suspicious.  
  
Then Totodile looked depressed.  
  
_Ha_! What a loser. It should've just turned the other cheek instead of acting all depressed and stuff. It wasn't _my_ fault Totodile was too stupid to rid itself of blame.  
  
So then we continued on, and I stole some hot dogs.  
  
Chikorita tried to stop me, of course, but all I had to do was wrap the hot dogs around its neck, and then shed more big crocodile tears, and of course, that redheaded girl accused Chikorita of stealing the hot dogs.  
  
What happened next disgusted me.  
  
Chikorita ran to a tree and began crying.  
  
I couldn't believe what a _baby_ it was.  
  
People get blamed for stuff all the time, but they don't react like that.  
  
And then all those pathetic Chikorita tears caused that blackhaired boy to feel sorry for it and say he believed it.  
  
I inwardly cursed to myself. If I was going to keep up the good life, I couldn't have anyone thinking the Pokemon I framed were innocent. Otherwise, there went my way of life, at least until another trainer came along.  
  
I had to act quickly. If I was going to keep feeding off them, I needed to sow more suspicion.  
  
You're probably thinking I'm a jerk.  
  
Well, I told you, it's not my fault that the redheaded girl judges Pokemon by how cute they are. This is how I survive, by feeding off trainers' food. And the Pokemon I frame are simply going to have to live with the trainers distrusting them. It's a dog-eat-dog world, as the saying goes.  
  
So, I stole some bread, and then, of course, Bulbasaur tried to stop me.  
  
I heard the trainers' voices behind me, so I stuffed the bread in Bulbasaur's mouth, and then shed more big crocodile tears.  
  
Then, horribly enough, this time it didn't work!  
  
For some reason, they knew this time that I wasn't protecting the food, I was stealing it!  
  
I could only conclude that somehow they had seen me steal the bread.  
  
So I grabbed the brown-haired boy's backpack and took off. I hoped maybe I could find another sucker...er, I mean trainer...to fool.  
  
Amazingly, I found three Team Rocket members. One of them was a talking Meowth.  
  
And of course, the red-haired woman thought I was a cutie as the red-headed girl had done.  
  
I guess lots of people judge us Pokemon by the outside. Which was fine by me.  
  
I was able to steal more food, only then the previous three trainers caught up to me, one of them obviously wanting his backpack back.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I mean, why _should_ I care? I'm only trying to survive like any other Pokemon, and if I have to cause trouble to do it, then so what? I'm like the old adage on Earth about how a man steals bread to feed his starving family. So what if I'm too lazy to forage for food?  
  
Then the same guy said that I wasn't even ashamed that I was a liar.  
  
Well, tell me: why _should_ I have been ashamed? Because I framed Pokemon for my own ends? Wake up, you idiot! Totodile and Chikorita were losers! They sorely needed a little injustice to wake them up a bit and show them that life is rough.  
  
Chikorita got mad and got into a battle with me.  
  
See what I mean about what a pathetic baby Chikorita was? It didn't take what I'd done very well. If I'd been Chikorita, I would've simply accepted that Teddiursa was a superior Pokemon to me in every way, rather than going for sissy revenge.  
  
It managed to beat me, which I'm not very proud of.  
  
Then, I evolved!  
  
As an Ursaring, I started scaring people away.  
  
I knew I couldn't cut it with the cute act anymore, but I managed to befriend Team Rocket, if only for a little while. (Author's Note: This is where the actual episode ended.)  
  
And now...well, now I try to act cool and ferocious so trainers who like that sort of thing, and then do the same thing now as I did as a Teddiursa: steal food for myself, and frame other Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Ursaring had just finished this narrative to one of the Pokemon belonging to a trainer it was currently with. The Pokemon was a Kadabra.  
  
It had just gotten the Kadabra in trouble with the trainer...or so it _thought_.  
  
Unbeknowest to Ursaring, the trainer was a psychic, which meant he could read minds.  
  
Also, the Kadabra had never been in trouble with the trainer, because the trainer had immediately read Ursaring's mind and discovered the truth, and in the same instant, had, along with Kadabra, telepathically concocted a plan.  
  
They'd faked the whole argument.  
  
Ursaring was so busy gloating about its successes that it didn't notice the psychic trainer come back, nod to Kadabra, and then had Kadabra use Teleport to teleport them away.  
  
Ursaring found itself standing alone in the middle of the forest, with no trainer around to leech off of.  
  
It finally had to start foraging for food like an honest Pokemon, which is what it should've done all along...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
